


Sweet Things

by ADAlternatively



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Cute Idiots, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Jaskier Loves Teasing Geralt, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Oral Fixation, and Geralt finally realizing it was on purpose, because they're both idiots, introspective, it's just Jaskier teasing Geralt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAlternatively/pseuds/ADAlternatively
Summary: Five Times Geralt is Annoyed with Jaskier Chewing on Things, and One Time He Does Something About ItAlternatively:Five times Geralt is intrigued by Jaskier's insistence on chewing and sucking on anything sweet. And one time Jaskier makes it obvious that it's on purpose and to get his attention.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 520
Collections: Finished Fics I Love





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I really just started writing and ended up here.

1

Geralt was staring into the fire he had built. One hand was tapping against his knees softly, a numbing distraction. His other hand was clenched into a fist.  _ I will not let this get to me, _ the only conscious thought in his mind currently. Across the fire, Jaskier was strumming his lute. That much was typical. What wasn’t typical was the sassafras twig he was chewing and sucking on.

Jaskier had found it nearly two hours ago, when they had first stopped. A patch of sassafras growing near their camp. And he had prattled on about it for nearly half an hour before Geralt had shot him a glare and a quip to gather firewood before the sun went down. Jaskier had done so, but not before cutting off a small twig of the tree. He’d gnawed through three more twigs in the hour since Geralt had built the fire. And Geralt was slowly losing his mind. 

“You look angrier than normal.” Jaskier says, still strumming the lute.  _ Still chewing on the twig. _

Geralt grunted and stood up. Jaskier looked up at him, eyebrow raised. Geralt turned and started walking to the stream not far from camp. 

“Wait. Where are you going!?” Jaskier whined and went to stand up. 

“Stream. Sit. I’ll be back.” Geralt growled out. He needed to clear his head. Why was this making him so angry? Jaskier hadn’t been singing nearly as much tonight,  _ because of the twigs. _ He should be happy. There was silence, besides of course the lute, which Geralt could admit was a nice enough noise. 

Maybe he just needed to sleep more. It had been three days since he’d done anything other than meditate for a few hours. He was sure that was the problem. Except for the fact that he was incredibly inconvenienced in a much more than  _ I’m just tired _ way. 

He groaned and pulled off his shirt and boots, throwing them on a rock as he peeled off his pants and underclothes. He walked into the cold water of the stream and hissed softly to himself.  _ Well that’s one way to fix the problem. Momentarily at least. _ He lay back in the water and sighed. 

His mind was spinning and he hated it. Growling at himself he decided he would just find a town close by and they would stop for a night and he would find a whore. 

When he returned back to camp, Jaskier was asleep by the now low fire and Roach snorted at him, an almost knowing look in her eyes. “Shut up.” He grumbled as he lay beside the fire, across from Jaskier. 

_ This bard is going to be the death of me. _

  
  
  


2

A fucking sweet was going to kill him, Geralt of Rivia. The White Wolf. The Witcher. Dead due to a sweet.

Geralt had decided this in the last ten minutes. He was walking beside Roach and Jaskier was behind him, sucking loudly on a sweet sugar stick. He wasn’t strumming his lute, but he was humming to himself. Geralt thought he was going to burst into flames. He knew there was a town no more than an hour away and he was holding out hope that they had a decent tavern so he could drink away these  _ feelings _ . Feelings. Huh. What an odd concept. Had anyone asked Geralt if Witcher’s had feelings almost 4 years ago he would say no. But now, after travelling with Jaskier for that long, he knew he could feel things.  _ Fear, worry, lo-. _ No no. He’s not going there. He’s not going to admit that to himself, not now anyway. He groaned low in his throat and tightened his hold on Roach’s reigns. Roach whined softly and he shot her an apologetic glance.

He heard Jaskier stop humming and a mumbled sorry. 

“Fuck.” He said more to himself than either of his travelling companions.

Jaskier continued walking in silence, besides the soft noises he made sucking on the sweet candy.

Geralt was going to die. Because of a fucking sweet. 

_ This bard was going to be the end of him. _

  
  
  


3

Jaskier was  _ quiet again _ . Which worried Geralt as soon as he walked into their camp. He looked for the bard and found him sitting against a tree, nothing immediately seeming wrong. Geralt knew better. A quiet Jaskier was a bad sign. He grunted at him softly as he held up the rabbit he had caught. Jaskier looked up, humming softly, his eyes darker than normal and Geralt was confused again. Even more confused when he looked down to see Jaskiers bottom lip was swollen, looking like he’d been chewing on it. Jaskier continued humming softly.

Geralt refused to get involved. He  _ refused _ . Yet, here he was.  _ Involved. _

He sat near the fire and skinned the rabbit, looking up maybe too often to see Jaskier chewing on his lip, a thoughtful look on his face. Okay. This he could deal with. Maybe. 

He finished skinning the rabbit and went to cooking it. Giving Jaskier some as he settled back and dug into the meat. And he thought all was okay.

But when he looked back up, Jaskier was finished eating and was softly biting onto the pad of one of his thumbs, his eyes slipped closed as he hummed softly. 

Geralt watched as Jaskier’s tongue peeked out when he pulled his finger from his mouth. And.

_ Geralt is going to die. And it’s Jaskier’s fault. _

4

Jaskier moans when he eats something he deems delicious. He  _ moans _ . And Geralt is no longer surprised by it. But it doesn’t stop the spark from travelling down his spine every time. 

He’d met up with the bard after he went off on his own for a few months. And had been pulled to a much nicer tavern than he was expecting. 

“The owner owes me. I’ve been pulling business in since I got to town a week ago. I’ve got a room and free food for the next week.” Jaskier had said and Geralt had hmm’ed in response. “Food’s much better than your typical tavern. Much better. So good.” He had rambled a bit as Geralt followed him to the large tavern.

And that is what had led Geralt to sitting across from the small bard as he sunk his teeth into a sweet roll and let out a lavish moan. Geralt had gone rigid, his back straightening at the noise as his eyes narrowed.  _ Well, that’s new. _ Jaskier had finished the roll before Geralt could move again. And he was grabbing his lute and standing. “I’ll be back in an hour or so. My rooms number 5. Door’s a bit tricky, but you can head up whenever. I already told the innkeep to send up some bath water.” Jaskier said as he snatched Geralt’s roll and took a bite, a soft moan on his lips as he turned to start playing to the tavern. Well. Perhaps it was time he had that conversation about  _ lo-  _ with himself. Geralt shuddered and stared at Jaskier dancing and singing around the tavern. And when Jaskier caught him staring he winked at him.  _ What the fuck. _

_ This bard is going to kill me.  _

  
  
  


5

Geralt is, for once, still in the tavern after Jaskier has finished playing. And he watches as the man slips outside of the tavern as soon as he finishes his songs. Geralt follows, a pang of  _ fearworryanxiety _ comes over him.

As he exits the building, he sees the bard near the stables, talking to Roach. He walks closer, but then he sees the bard with a cigarette of sorts between his lips. And Geralt stops, frozen in place. He watches as Jaskier inhales the smoke deeply and smiles as he exhales. 

He must make a noise without meaning too, because Jaskier turns and looks at him. “Oh, Geralt. I figured you would be in bed already.”

“Ah. No. I was. Still in the tavern. Saw you come outside.” Geralt says softly, surprising himself. 

“Worried, dear friend?” Jaskier laughs before inhaling from the cigarette again, and blowing it jokingly towards Geralt. “That’s a new look for you, Witcher.” He said with a smile on his face.

Geralt lets a smile grace his face and rolls his eyes. “Not new enough.” He grunts. “Since when do you smoke?”

“Ah. Nasty habit really. Haven’t in quite a few years. But. Some days you just need a bit of relief.” He murmured, staring off into the night. The stars twinkling softly. 

“Hmm.” Geralt murmurs and watches Jaskiers lips as he brings the cigarette to them again. He shudders as Jaskier drops the cigarette down again, his tongue brushing against his lips.

Geralt knew about Jaskier’s obsession with things in his mouth. But he was starting to wonder if maybe he also had an obsession with things in Jaskier’s mouth.

“Fuck.” He mutters to himself before returning back into the tavern, not seeing Jaskier’s smirk from behind him.

_ Jaskier is going to be his ruin. _

  
  
  


+1

Jaskier smiles to himself as he hums. He’s sitting across from Geralt at yet another of their makeshift campsites. He’d found another patch of sassafras and was chewing on a twig with delight. He watched Geralt’s facial expressions and nearly laughed. He knew the other had been watching him. And he knew why. 

He continued humming as he sucked softly on the juices from the sassafras, seeing Geralt’s eyes dilate slightly before he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “You seem tense Witcher.” He nearly whispered, his voice thicker than he expected.

He’s rewarded with Geralt sending him a glare, an empty threat but indeed arousing. 

“Would you like some sassafras?” Jaskier asks with a smirk. 

He can almost feel the growl Geralt lets out.

“If you don’t stop with the sassafras I’m going to lose my mind.” He hears the Witcher grumble.

“But it’s so sweet. The tastiest thing I’m going to find out here, since you ate the last honey roll. And you know as well as anyone that I love sweet things.” Jaskier says, pointedly. “Unless you have another suggestion.” Jaskier smiles innocently as Geralt’s eyes open again. He drops the twig of sassafras and stands up, walking over to the White Wolf. 

Geralt gives him another glare, before he drops the gaze, confusion on his face again. “Another suggestion. For something sweet. In the middle of the forest?” He says, looking back up at Jaskier. “You know there’s nothing out here.”

“Oh my sweet, idiotic, Witcher.” Jaskier murmurs as he reaches out and brushes his thumb against Geralt’s bottom lip. “There’s something.” 

Geralt is frozen again. Want curling up in his stomach. But Jaskier takes this moment to lean back and smile. 

“No matter. There’s enough sassafras to hold me over.” Rambling about sweets as he goes to stand up, Geralt grabs his wrist and pulls him down onto his lap.

“Jaskier. You can’t just  _ do that. _ ” He growls and Jaskier smirks. 

“Oh, I can’t. I thought I just had.” He laughs softly.

“Jaskier.” Geralt says softly.

“You know Geralt. You’re the one that pulled me down here. If you wanted me to leave, you should have just let-” Jaskier rambles, a smirk still on his face.

“Jaskier.” Geralt groans, exasperation in his voice.

“Yes.” Jaskier finally allows, his eyes trained on Geralt’s.

“Shut up.” He murmurs and Jaskier frowns. “And kiss me.”

“About damned time.” Jaskier says as he leans forward and kisses his Witcher.

And Geralt knows for sure this time. 

_ This bard is going to kill him. _

And he’s quite okay with that.


End file.
